


（胖远）暗

by janey_paraosa



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_paraosa/pseuds/janey_paraosa
Summary: 小樊&小林。短打。补档。





	

拿房卡划开门，屋子里黑漆漆的。  
樊振东知道那人在谁，也没敢开灯，摸黑走了两步，脚底下虚，还是开了手机电筒。  
这一照就照出床上鼓鼓的一个包来。  
林高远睡觉时惯性会蜷起来，那帮睡眠保障部队在的话，他睡着睡着就把脑袋拱进那一堆娃娃里，仿佛跟它们感情太深睡着了也要你侬我侬。这会儿住酒店，大床上只有个抱枕给他抱，外加用被子把自己裹成个球。  
磨蹭到床边的樊振东将手机扣在床头，伸手去扯了两把厚实的被子，里面的小动物跟着动了动，来回几下，林高远的脑袋才从被底下露出来。  
樊振东上手一摸额头，细细密密的汗，倒是不烫了，大概是退烧药一吃被子一捂，多少有了些效果。  
他退开些，拿着手机轻手轻脚去了浴室，拧了湿毛巾拎回来，没太敢用劲儿地给林高远擦额头。擦着擦着手指和毛巾一并都往下滑去了，蹭过脸颊，挑开领口，在肌肤上留下湿漉漉痕迹。  
林高远还是被扰着了，唔嘤了两声，迷迷糊糊睁开了眼，借着床头手机发出来的光亮看来人，“...小胖？”  
他眯着眼，语气黏糊糊的软，像是嗓子眼里哼出来的，带着许多飘忽和困惑。  
樊振东顿了一下，却没停下手上给他擦脖颈的动作，“龙哥说你吃了退烧药睡了，让我来看着点。”  
林高远胡乱点了个头，闭了闭眼睛又睁开，“热...”  
他伸手去推身上的被子，可手上没劲儿，几下都掀不开，还是樊振东帮着把被子往下拽了拽，露出上半身来，又从床头拿了矿泉水瓶，声音放低了似的跟他，“要不要喝水？”  
“嗯...”  
于是床边的人仰头喝了一口，再俯下去覆上他干燥起皮的嘴巴。清凉的水从唇缝流进去，润了他因为生病而发疼的喉咙，而随之不请自来的，还有樊振东的舌头。  
那条舌缓慢又精细地逗弄着他的，从舌尖一路缠到舌根，像是非要尝到他嘴巴里所有的苦与甜。樊振东这样亲了他一会儿，然后退开一点温温柔柔舔他舌尖，吐字不清地说话，“怎么就发烧了，嗯？”  
是一句责怪而非问话，也就没想要回答。唇和舌顺着刚刚喂水事淌出去的痕迹往下游弋，舔到喉结时林高远颤了一下，想要抬起来抱人的手被樊振东轻笑着握住。  
“别动。”说话时带出的热气都喷在锁骨上，激的皮肤泛起昏暗里无法辨识的红，“你是病人。”  
伴着这句话，樊振东松开了他的手，踢掉了自己的鞋子并爬上了床。他靠着床头，将林高远从被子里捞出来抱进自己怀里，是背后宣示主权一样的护食抱法。  
“高远。”他贴着怀中人的耳朵，感觉到这具身体还稍微有些高的温度，用带着点蛊惑的声音提议，“再多发点汗吧。”  
怀中人有点不安地胡乱应了一声。  
樊振东拉高林高远的T恤将它脱下，手指伸进刚刚被他喂过水的嘴巴，软软地搅动两下，带着湿意摸上林高远的乳尖。  
他的手指刚按上去，怀里的人就抖了一下。那里很敏感，这他一早就知道。樊振东不作声地笑起来，拿指腹在乳晕上打转几圈，然后突然用中指和食指捏住了那粒暴露在空气中的乳头。  
林高远猛地颤了一下，喘息声又重又难耐，“胖儿...”  
“别急。”樊振东重重捏着那小小的颗粒，不紧不慢地拉扯，低下头去舔他耳朵，声音传进耳廓，有种失真的性感，“以后别老跟闫安大晚上出去跑步，天还冷。”  
“唔...”林高远脑子里乱七八糟的，也搞不懂对方为什么要在这个时候提起闫安，倒是胸口又疼又爽的厉害，让他不自觉地向下伸手。  
樊振东笑了一声。  
他的手被拍开，取而代之的是另外一只大一些更有力度的手。樊振东隔着运动短裤摸他已经鼓起的裆部，手掌收拢了几次，凸显出那里很明显的形状，“很兴奋啊。”  
林高远反手去握他小臂，感觉到他的手缓慢又坚定地滑进了自己的运动短裤里，隔着那一层布料从后往前摸了一把，让他忍不住发出了短促的一声呻吟。  
“已经这么湿了啊，”樊振东惊讶的声音似乎响起在耳朵里，“被我摸就这么舒服么。”  
林高远张开嘴很辛苦地喘着。  
虽然这么说，樊振东的手掌还是握住了那变硬发热的器物，从慢到快撸动着。怀中人随着他的动作，越来越抑制不住嗓子里的声音，整个身子都要缩进他怀里一般的脱力，似乎任凭他搓扁捏圆都没什么反抗能力了。  
樊振东隔着内裤用指尖磨对方的马眼，手法快速而熟练，用这种又麻又痒的快感逼出了林高远软成一团的呻吟，手上劲儿不松，嘴上却固执地问，“高远你还没回答我，是不是舒服？”  
“啊...”林高远的大腿颤了两下，抓着他小臂的手掌心灼烫，被他逼的主动扭腰乱蹭，发出来的呻吟声像小动物被揪住了耳朵掐住了尾巴，“舒服...最舒服...要小胖...啊...”  
抱着他的人微愣一秒，然后带着一丝狠意加快了手上动作。林高远已到极限，在射出来的那一刻被樊振东扳过脸去接了一个深吻。  
最后吻的黏黏糊糊，樊振东下了很大力气才克制住自己不把林高远顺势完全推倒。他拿手拨开怀里的人被汗沾湿的刘海，轻柔又诱哄似地问，“去洗澡？”  
本来发了汗就得洗个温水澡才会舒服，更何况这人现在的短裤里一塌糊涂...  
林高远没了力气，意识又重新带上了模糊，随意哼唧了两声，大概是表示同意。  
...上辈子真是欠这个祖宗的。  
樊振东下了床，将人打横抱起来，尽力忽视这人闭着眼也能自觉报上他脖子的手。他的下半身精神抖擞，眼下经不起再多的刺激和联想。  
...不过，谁也没规定，对着浴缸里泡澡的自家恋人自慰犯法吧？  
樊振东挑了挑眉，用脚带上了浴室的门。

 

Fin.


End file.
